Una relación con Irohasu podría ser mejor de lo que esperaba
by Rombler-tan
Summary: Un intento de continuación del doujin de Mizoguchi Keiji "Iro Hasu Hasu". Es un lemon, por lo que si te desagradan ese tipo de cosas este no es tu lugar, por lo demás, es un fanfic romántico. Iroha x Hachiman One-shot!


\- Estoy bien incluso haciendote un mhm-mhm o ngh-ngh, entiendes? Lo digo en serio!- Dijo Iroha mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

\- Lo repito, Komachi está abajo...-

Iroha parecía nerviosa, se notaba incluso sobre su cara sonrojada.

-...Ella salió, nos quizo dejar solos - Finalmente dijo mientras miraba hacia en otra dirección.

\- A-aún así...-

\- Senpai...- Ahí estaba, la técnica definitiva de esta chica, se encogió un poco y miró hacia arriba en mi dirección con los ojos humedecidos - Tanto así no quieres hacerlo conmigo...?-

\- No... eso...- Por supuesto, es super efectivo.

\- Entonces, senpai? ...No eres tan denso, no?-

\- Isshiki... Estás segura?-

\- Por supuesto, no estaría haciendo esto si no me hubiera preparado - Dijo con una voz mucho mas resuelta que un momento atrás, su determinación es real.

\- E-entonces...- No puedo evitar tragar saliva.

Me acerco a ella, tomo sus hombros y pongo mi rostro en su cuello. La beso suavemente mientras subo. Ella mira en otra dirección intentando ocultar el lindo color rosado que se estaba formando en su cara y los pequeños sonidos que se filtraban a través de sus labios...

\- Isshi... Iroha - Me corrijo a mitad de la oración, por una vez seré fiel al ambiente del momento.

Tomo su mejilla y suavemente muevo su rostro para verla a los ojos, alrededor de ellos se pueden ver pequeñas lagrimas, pero no son de tristeza ni dolor, son de alegría, de anhelo, de...

\- Senpai!-

Su rostro se acerca al mio, no me niego y mientras nuestros labios se juntaban disfruto de su mirada de felicidad.

Cómo debería describir esta sensación...? No, supongo que no es necesario, solo sé que esto es lo que quería. Pero esto es el genuino? No estoy seguro, pero quiero hacerla sentir aún mejor.

\- Iroha... te...-

\- No necesitas decirlo... te conozco lo suficiente, solo dejame disfrutar este momento...-

Ella se recostó sobre mi, cerró sus ojos y me abrazó.

Estos sentimientos, los de ella... y los mios. No puedo negarlos. No quiero negarlos.

\- Iroha... Te quiero -

\- S-senpai...!- Ella me miró directamente a los ojos.

\- No puedo decir que te amo... No estaría seguro si en verdad lo siento o solo el calor del momento, pero... Yo también quiero disfrutar este momento -

Ella apretó sus labios mientras bajaba su mirada... Supongo que era esperable... Ella se debe sentir mal, triste y decepcionada de mi... Quién aceptaría este tipo de confesión?

\- Isshi...-

\- Es Iroha...-

\- Eh...?-

\- Dime Iroha! Y si vas a confesarte hazlo debidamente!-

\- Ah... Sí -

\- Qué se supone que significa eso...? Si vas a decirme los que sientes... d-demuestralo, senpai -

Su rostro volvió a adquirir ese lindo tono rosa... esto... No pude evitar tragar saliva nuevamente. Con demostrarlo... se refiere a "eso", no?

\- En... Entonces...-

\- S-sí... senpai -

Acerqué mis manos a su cintura y desde ahía a su espalda, entamente entré a su camiseta y toqué su piel.

Tan suave como parece... Ah, su rostro sonrojado también es bueno.

La beso de nuevo mientras siento la piel en su abdomen. De tanto en tanto deja salir unos sonidos lindos.

\- Senpai, eso hace cosquillas...-

\- Sí~?-

Paso mi dedo suavemente por su estomago otra vez.

\- Hyah... Senpai!-

La callé con un beso, esta vez más intenso que los anteriores, después de un par de segundos la dejo descansar.

\- Haah... Haah...- Su respración era pesada.

\- Heh -

\- De qué te ries...?-

\- De ti -

-...Qué te parece divertido como para que te rías?- Dijo haciendo una especie de puchero.

\- Eres demasiado linda...-

\- Eh?!-

Antes de darle tiempo a recuperarse la besé nuevamente. Miró hacia abajo, pero sus orejas rojas no mentían.

\- Heh -

-...Idiota -

Tomo sus hombros de nuevo y la recuesto en la cama, su mirada está fija en mi, con una mezcla entre timidez y deseo. Comienzo a quitarle su camiseta, revelando su piel casi completamente.

No pude evitar observarla fijamente, era demasiado para un solitario profesional como yo.

\- No mires tanto...-

\- Imposible - Recorrí´su cuerpo con mis manos. Sus brazos, su abdomen, su cuello, su pelo. Ella es más hermosa de lo que merezco.

Tomé sus labios una vez más, pero no me conformaré con solo eso.

\- Hn...?!-

Fui un paso más allá y usé mi lengua. Aún cuando Iroha se sorprendió, no se negó, sino que se entregó totalmente a la sensación. Haaa... con esa expresión no voy a poder detenerme.

\- N-no es justo ser la única con menos ropa...-

Sonrío un poco y tomé la parte inferior de mi polera para quitarmela, pero Iroha me interrumpe.

\- Yo lo haré, senpai - Dice con una sonrisa.

Ella desliza sus manos bajo mi polera, y mientras mira hacia mi rostro desde abajo la levanta y me la quita.

\- Hee~ ...Así que senpai tenía un buen cuerpo -

\- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer - Realmente, es solo una alimentación promedio y el ejercicio mínimo.

\- No es que esté reclamando...-

\- Claro que no! Lo estás disfrutando, no?-

-...Por supuesto que lo hago senpai -

La recuesto en la cama nuevamente, Iroha me mira con una sonrisa... Perdió su timidez? Por lo menos un poco.

\- Senpai... Aún hay algo en el camino - Ella se sonroja un poco mientras lo dice y mira a su pecho... a su brasier.

Tranquilizate Hachiman, ya llegaste hasta aquí. No puedes retroceder ahora!

Puse mis manos bajo su espalda y desabroché su sujetador, pero dejandolo sobre su pecho.

\- Qué pasa? Te acoardaste?- Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- No, solo disfruto la vista -

Ella sonrié, se ve feliz.

Tomo el sujetador y lo ejo a un costado, esta vez puedo verlo todo.

\- Te... Te gusta lo que ves... Senpai?-

Tragó saliva antes de contestar.

\- S-sí...-

\- Sólo sí?-

Bajo rápidamente a la altura de su oído y le digo en un susurro:

\- Me encantas -

No podía verla a la cara, no tenía el poder para hacerlo sin sonrojarme, pero sabía que ella estaba tal como yo. Aún así, frente a su piel, tan blanca en comparación con como probablemente estaba su rostro... sin darme cuenta, extendí mi mano a su abdomen rozando solo la superficie de su piel.

Iroha me abrazó desde el cuello, no me dejaba alejarme, y su respiración en mi oído no hacía mucho más por calmarme. Subí mi mano a paso lento, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo en mi ascenso. Entonces llegué a su pecho.

Me detuve un momento para observar. Su pecho no era plano, pero tampoco era grande, unos "montes" que en su cima tenían dos petalos de cerezo... Mierda, soy cursi.

\- Quizás sea un poco tarde para preguntar, pero... Puedo?-

\- Haaa... Senpai - Con una expresión exasperada en el rostro, Iroha toma mi mano y la lleva sobre su pecho - Eso sirve como respuesta?-

-...Solo quería ser caballero -

\- Senpai siendo caballero? Que cla... Nnn?!-

Antes de que terminara de hablar, la interrumpí acariciando uno de sus pezones con mis dedos, provocando una rápida reación. Por supuesto, ella me miró con reproche, pero también comunicando el deseo de que siguiera.

Me mantengo haciendolo con una de mis manos mientras tomo su mano con la restante, ella responde con unos cuantos gemidos y una respiración agitada.

Quiero verla sentirse aún mejor...

La beso mientras sigo frotando su pecho, disfrutando de cada parte de su boca.

\- S-senpai...-

\- Hm?-

\- Q-quiero... Quiero llevarlo hasta el final, senpai -

Me detuve. Mi mente se tomó un segundo para procesar lo que acababa de decir.

\- E-eh... No tenemos protección. Sí, eso...-

\- Hoy es un día seguro -

-...-

\- No quieres...? Se~n~pai~?- Inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado mientras me miraba hacia arriba. Es su técnica definitiva una vez más! No debes caer Hachiman!

\- N-no es que no quiera...-

Hachiman? Hachimaaaaaan!

\- Entonces...- Con la cara orja, se quita la falda que llevaba, dejando su ropa interior y sus piernas expuestas - Senpai, quiero hacerlo contigo -

...Me rindo. Si algo pasa, solo tomaré la responsabilidad.

Me acerco y la beso una vez más. Entonces, le digo:

\- Lo que sea... No es como si no quisiera hacerlo contigo -

Ella sonríe astutamente, como si un plan muy pensado hubiera salido a la perfección... Bueno, supongo que lo hizo. Aún así, esa sonrisa suya es la más linda.

Ambos nos quitamos la poca ropa que aún llevabamos puesta, estabamos completamente expuestos el uno al otro.

Recorrí el cuerpo de Iroha con mis manos. Todo. Sus piernas, sus muslos, su estómago, espalda, pechos, labios. Me encanta. No puedo evitar sentirme mesmerizado por su cuerpo.

\- S-senpai... Comienza de una vez -

\- S... Sí -

Me acerqué a ella y puse mi miembro sobre su pelvis, ella se sobresaltó un poco al contacto y su voz salió por un momento haciendome temblar ligeramente.

\- Si no lo haces pronto me voy a arrepentir senpai...-

\- Si me acelero será peor para ti -

-...Aunque entiendo tu punto, este no es momento para ser tan racional -

-...Como quieras -

Dirijo mi miembro a su entrpierna, deteniendome en la entrada. Iroha tenía los ojos cerrados, apretados con fuerza mientras temblaba ligeramente.

...Debí saber que estaría así, ella no es tan asertiva normalmente. Tiene miedo, quiere crear un vínculo, que no escape. Pero no voy a escapar. Voy a tomar la responsabilidad.

Le doy un corto beso en los labios, ella abre los ojos en sorpresa... No esperes que haga algo sin que los dos estemos bien, quiero hacerte sentir mejor.

Su rostro se suaviza y lágrimas se juntan a los bordes de sus ojos. La beeso mas profundamente, siento completamente sus labios y su lengua.

-...Senpai, ya estoy bien - Dijo con una sonrisa genuina.

\- Voy a empezar entonces -

\- Sí, senpai - Ella me abraza, está preparada esta vez.

Usé mi mano para posicionarme bien y comencé a entrar.

\- S...senpai -

Intento distrerla del dolor con un beso profundo, el cual ella devolvió con gusto. Tuvo sus ojos abiertos, mirándome todo el tiempo con una expresión erótica.

\- Senpai, ya está adentro -

\- Sí...-

\- Quedemonos así un poco...-

\- Claro -

...

Unos segundos pasaron, seguimos juntos todo el tiempo, unidos sintiendo el calor del otro. Antes me preguntaba cómo podían existir ninfómanos, ahora entiendo que esta sensación puede ser adictiva, el calor de Iroha, la dulzura de sus labios y su lindura extrema, algo como esto... realmente podría volverme adicto a ella.

\- Senpai... Sigamos -

\- Sí -

Desde la misma posición comienzo a moverme, al principio lento, pero seguramente subiendo la velocidad. Ruidos seductores comenzaron a salir de la boca de Iroha, aumentando en volumen y cantidad mientras aceleraba.

\- Iroha, estás bien?-

\- S-sí. Duele un poco, pero se siente bien -

Ella tiene los ojos cerrados, pero su boca está abierta y respira algo pesadamente.

\- senpai, besame -

Nos besamos mientras continuaba moviendome. Poco a poco, los pequeños ruidos de antes se convirtieron en gemidos en toda regla.

\- Iroha... Ya...-

\- Yo también... Senpai!-

Acelero un poco, sintiendo todo de ella. No puedo pensar en nada mas que ella.

Iroha. Iroha. Iroha. Iroha!

\- Senpai...! Te amo, senpai -

Ella rodeó mi espalda con sus piernas me venía. Dejé todo en su interior. Nos quedamos unos momentos así, hasta que nos separamos y me recosté a su lado.

\- Senpai... te siento en mi interior -

Tomé su mano y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

\- Senpai, te amo -

-...-

\- Se que no pedes decirlo aún, pero... desde ahora, haré que te enamores de mí -

Entonces ella se inclinó hacia mí con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios dispuestos hacia mi, pidiendome que los tomara. Me acerqué a ella, puse mi mano en su nuca y...

\- Onii-chan, tienes algo de dine...ro?- Komachi entró en la habitación.

...

\- Eehh... Lamento interrumpir - Y volvió a salir.

...

\- Senpai, voy a tomar prestada tu baño -

\- Claro...-

\- Hm? Vienes conmigo, sabes?-

\- Eh?-

\- Te dije que soy del tipo que prefiere bañarse juntos después -

\- Dijiste algo así?-

\- Mou~ Senpai! Tienes que prestar más atención a lo que dice tu novia!-

Mi... novia.

-...Supongo que podría intentarlo, después de todo, eres mi novia -

Ella se sonrojó un poco y ocultó su rostro bajo una de las frazadas, después de un momento, la tomó y se envolvió en ella.

\- Tomaré esto también~ - Dijo mientras salía de la habitación envuelta en la frazada.

...Una novia. Hace unos meses habría sido imposible siquiera imaginarme la posibilidad de tener novia, mucho menos lo que acabamos. Me pregunto, qué tanto cambiará m vida desde ahora? No puedo esperar para saberlo.

Un baño y una interrogación de parte de Komachi después, Iroha estaba saliendo de mi casa.

\- Irohanee-chan, ven a visitar cuando quieras. Seguro que onii-chan estará contento -

\- Haaa... Dejame en paz, Komachi -

\- Senpai -

\- Hm?-

Ella se posicionó con sus manos en la espalda, la cabeza levantada y los ojos cerrados. Esta vez no la dejaré esperando. Le doy un último beso antes de que se vaya.

\- Vendré a jugar otro día, se-n-pai -

\- Te estaré esperando -

Cuando ella estuvo fuera de la vista, supe que mi cansado fin de semana había acabado. Pero nuevamente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría. Sé que no es algo que haría normalmente, pero no pude evitar estar algo emocionado habiendome acercado, aunque fuera un poco, al genuino que buscaba.

Supongo que una relación podría ser mejor de lo que esperaba...

 **Hola! Rombler-tan aquí!**

 **...No hay mucho que decir, pero espero que si tienen algo que decir sobre el fic hagan una review, todo ayuda.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
